


Laugh When I Noticed It

by Colorful_Pop



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: -bc ooc and deadpool has super-strength too, AU, Avengers are kinda jerks, Badass wade, Hurt Wade, M/M, Not-so-secret secret identities, Peter does dumb things, Peter is sorry, Violence, Wade doesnt put up with it, angry wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_Pop/pseuds/Colorful_Pop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter turned with his hands on his hips and a shit eating grin under his mask.</p><p>"And another thing!-,” His spidey sense goes off a millisecond before two bullets are lodged into a now smoking brick centimeters from his face.</p><p>Deadpool stood across him, gun in hand.</p><p>Fuck.<br/>_____</p><p>Or, the one where- Deadpool doesn't appreciate being made a fool of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make another joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I guess you could actually skip the first chapter :)*

* * *

Peter turned with his hands on his hips and a shit eating grin under his mask.

"And another thing!-,” His spidey sense goes off a millisecond before two bullets are lodged into a now smoking brick centimeters from his face.

Deadpool stood across him, gun in hand.

Fuck.

Peter's throat went dry as he struggled to speak. All that came out of his mouth was an incoherent mess.

“W-wha-why-how- what the -is- you.. came?” he saw Deadpool's mask scrunch up as the merc glared at him.

He always wondered how the mans mask was so expressive, and would ask but now didn't seem to be the best time for that.

Deadpool slowly walked across the room to where the teen was and Peter pressed himself against the wall.

"W-wait a minute Deadp-" Peter tried, but the sharp bite of the mercenaries gun under his chin made him reconsider and snap his mouth shut with an audible click.

"Shut. 'Yer. Fuckin'. Mouth," Spit the Merc between clenched teeth. Peter was terrified.

Deadpool stepped back and laughed when he took in the heroes shaken form. He placed his face against Peter's neck, gun still pressed under the boys head.

"Not so funny now huh? Go ahead, crack another joke," he giggled. His breath breaching Peter's spandex and ghosting against skin.

"L-listen Deadpool I-," started Peter, but he was cut off when the merc released the safety on the gun and shoved it harder against his skin with a growl.

"No! I told you to shut the hell up!" He screamed.

"Put the gun down!"

At the sound of Steve Roger's voice Peter suddenly remembered where he was.

He's at the tower. He had been invited to meet with the Avengers. Deadpool was not supposed to show up, and he was definitely not supposed to be two seconds from shooting holes into Peter's head.

"Bite me," retorted the Merc, without looking away from Spiderman. After another minute of glaring, he stepped away from him and lowered his gun.

Peter, feeling that the man had calmed down, reached out to him and was met with a sickening crack as Deadpool clubbed him on the head with the butt of his gun.

Dazed, Peter fell back against the wall.

Slowly, he reached up and felt the sticky blood that had started oozing through the small pores of his mask. His eyes were burning, and he fought to hold back his tears. The Avengers were all frozen, not sure what to do.

Everyone looked to Deadpool.

"Come near me again and I'll kill you." With that, the Merc made his exit.

Peter finally let the tears roll down. He'd never felt so glad to have his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first fic on the Archive. 
> 
> And it's unbeta'd so sorry for that.
> 
> So yea, I really love Wade, but he's usually written as someone who's too insecure to function so I wanted to try something new.
> 
> Feedback would be very much appreciated, thank you for reading ☺
> 
>  
> 
> Loosely inspired by song, "Still think about you" by ABoogie (you should listen to it)


	2. It's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be adding more soon.
> 
> And I hope it makes sense. 
> 
> (Feedback is appreciated )

* * *

 

*MONTHS BEFORE*

 

Peter couldn't hear anything above the blood pounding in his ears as he ran fast as his legs would carry him down the narrow hall. His Web shooters no longer being an option since the high-tech cuffs he wore blocked their usage.

His breathing came out in short heavy gasps when the material of his mask began feeling almost too thick, like it was going to suffocate him.

Peter tried not to think about that as he slipped behind a wall. A second later two armed men ran past him, going in the direction he had come from. Feeling safe, he let out a shaky breath. When suddenly there was a vice like grip on his forearm and a hand over his mouth.

"Hmm, what have we here?" Chirped a voice in his ear.

Peter began to panic, he had let his guard down and ignored his spider senses. He tried to push against the person, but superhuman strength did nothing to throw off the others balance. Their grip on him only tightened.

"Geez kid, calm the fuck down! I'm here to get you out! So cool it, ya' prick." That was the voice of a man. 

"I'm gonna take my hand off'a yer' mouth now, okay? Keep. Quiet. Understand me?" Peter nodded his head in response, and the man did as he had said, still keeping a tight grip on Peters arm.

Peter snapped his head back to get a look at him, but the shadows of the hall obscured his face.

"Who the hell are you, and why should I trust anything you say?" Demanded Peter. He could feel the man chuckle against his back, and realized just how close together they were. Peter took a step away and the man released him.

"The names Deadpool," replied the man jabbing a thumb to his own chest. And Peter could hear the smile in the mans voice.

"Yer' little Avenger friends hired me to come get you out of here Spidey. Now, I gotta admit I almost refused but then I remembered I had nothing else to do today and said 'what the hell!'" The man- Deadpool, erupted with laughter, and Peter rushed to get him to be quiet.

"Stop being so loud!" He hissed. Deadpool brought his hands up in apology, and wiped away an imaginary tear. Peter sighed.

"Alright, so whats your plan? how do we get out without them killing us?" He asked the bigger man. Deadpool's only response was to chuckle and pull Peter deeper into the corridor where he must have come from.

"First let's get rid of this shit," said Deadpool as he reached to somewhere Peter couldn't quite see. An audible hiss and the release of pressure around his wrists let Peter know Deadpool had released him of the cuffs he had been wearing.

Peter was about to thank him, when the bigger man grabbed onto his now free hand and broke out into a jog.

Before long they came to a giant hole in the wall and Peter realized this was probably what had allowed him to escape. The intruder that all the guards had been frantically running around to either capture or kill must have been this guy. Deadpool stepped through the wall and looked back to Peter.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" He asked, holding his hand out to the teen. Peter had an odd feeling. Something didn't seem right. This was almost too easy. But he didn't give it too much thought as he took hold of the outstretched hand and went through the opening.

* * *

 

Peter only felt comfortable enough to really breath when both men arrived at Stark tower and stepped onto the elevator.

"So.." drawled the man that had undoubtedly just saved his life. He was rocking back and forth on his heels and it was then that Peter really took him in.

He was clad in a red and black spandex suit, and goddamn was the guy built! Peter could see the mans muscles ripple with every move he made under the stretched material of his suit. He was contemplating how the man had even gotten himself into the outfit when the doors to the elevator opened up to reveal the Avengers were waiting for them.

"Here we are sirs," came the voice of JARVIS. Deadpool cleared his throat, and the computerized voice spoke again.

"My apologies. Here we are, my dope-ass fresh prince." Peter whipped his head around to look at the broad man, and could make out a smile behind his mask.

"Damn straight!" He replied, and Peter suppressed a chuckle.

"Goddamn it Deadpool! Stop fucking around with JARVIS!" Fumed Tony Stark.

Peter felt himself stand up straighter and distance himself a bit from Deadpool, afraid he might be yelled at aswell if he stayed by his side. The bigger man laughed and strode into the room, Peter trailing in behind him.

"What's up Tinman? Why so crabby?" 

Tony glared at the man, and trailed his eyes down his suit. Peter followed his stare when he heard Tony speak again.

"You're dripping all over my floor you idiot. Do you expect me to be happy about that?" Deadpool stopped and looked down at himself.

That's when Peter noticed the red trail Deadpool was leaving. That couldn't be what he thought it was.. could it? Deadpools head snapped back up to look at Tony, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh shit. My bad Tinman! I didn't notice. But hey you said I can't bleed all over your floors _buut_  this isn't even my blood, so does it really count? I personally don't think it should. Plus hey look! I got the job done! I brought him back in one piece! He didn't even have to fight! How about a thank you!! Or you know, you could just pay me and then I'll be well on my way," Peter was impressed the man had said all that in one breath and almost missed the part where he said it wasn't his blood.

What!!? 

"Wait so...who's is it?" He asked. And now everyone was looking at him. Deadpool stood quietly for a moment before breaking out with booming laughter.

Peter saw all the Avengers glare at the man who kept spraying blood off his arms as he swung them around in his fit of hysterical laughter. Finally the man began to calm down.

"Oh Spidey, did you think all the guards just happened to clock out when I went in? I had to kill all those fuckers," Deadpool emphasized his words by quickly unsheathing two giant katanas Peter hadn't noticed.

He then proceeded to do a flurry of moves with them, reenacting how he had killed all the men and Peter was stunned. Only snapping out of his stupor when he heard Black Widow speak.

"Someone. Get. This. Clown. His. Money. So he can leave," she punctuated each of her words with a swipe to her face. It turned out Deadpool had unknowingly been spraying all the blood from his blades onto her face.

When he stopped and took in what he had just done, he began laughing again.

Captain America growled and marched over to him, shoving a briefcase into his hand.

"Here, get the hell out!" He barked. Deadpool saluted him and turned on his heels, back onto the elevator. Peter watched him, and before the door closed the man waved at him and Peter swore he saw a wink.

"Bye Spidey! Hope to see you soon!" 

The elevator's doors closed and it was silent.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Peter.

"That," started the captain,"-was Deadpool. And before you go getting any ideas. You need to stay away from him. He's dangerous."

Peter was confused.

"Isn't he like a shield agent? How can he be dangerous?" He pushed. Tony let out an exasperated sigh.

"He's a loon. And no he doesn't work for shield, hes a mercenary we hired to get you out of there. He may be crazy, but he's good at what he does. And that's about as much praise as I can stomach giving him." The billionaire walked over to Natasha and handed her a hand towel she snatched eagerly.

"That guy is a loser. And if youre thinking about hanging around him, don't even dream about being considered to join us as an Avenger," hissed the red head as she dabbed her face with the moist cloth, and tried to scrub off the now drying blood.

Peter put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'll steer clear of the crazy guy."

 

 


	3. Feelings fade

* * *

 

Before the incident where Deadpool had saved him, Peter had never even heard of the man. Let alone seen him. But now, he couldn't go a day without spotting the weapon clad killer while on one of his patrols.

He was always there.

"Yo! What's up Red?"

Speak of the devil. Peter couldn't help but smile as he landed next to the bigger man.

Okay, yes he had told the Avengers he would steer clear of him. But they didn't have to know the two had started hanging out right? What's one little secret?

"How come you always appear wherever I go?" Asked the teen. The mercenary grinned through the material covering his face.

"I'm like a lost puppy, I can't help that I imprinted on you!" He joked, slinging an arm around the young crime fighter.

Peter chuckled but then began to look around, "Sorry Deadpool but I can't really hang out right now, I'm waiting on this guy I was tailing to come running down here with a lady's pur-" Peter's explanation was cut short when the sound of a shot being fired echoed through the alley.

"Hah! Found him first!" Exclaimed the merc, as he reholstered his gun. 

"That was pretty fuckin' easy! Man I gotta say, this hero thing's a breeze! I was just like, 'bang!' Got him right away! Hah! I'm tellin' you Spidey, sometimes I can't even believe how good I am! Piece 'a cake!" Deadpool was speaking excitedly, beaming through his mask, and hopping from one foot to the other while he pointing at the crook he'd just shot.

Peter kept looking from the man standing at his side, to the man crumpled on the ground. He quickly pushed away the arm the merc had wrapped around his shoulder and walked over to the body.

There was a hole between the man's eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick." He wheezed. Deadpool had made his way over to his side again and bent over, hands on his knees, to look down at the man.

"Heh, bull's-eye!" 

Peter shook his head in disbelief at the man's comment. 

"You just killed someone!" He shouted. Deadpool stood, hands on his hips.

"I know! And to think I did it for free! Usually this kind of professional shot would cost-" Peter cut him off before he could finish.

"Deadpool! You said you'd stop shooting people for no reason!" He chastised. Deadpool scoffed at him.

"I know what I said, and I did have a reason! This guy stole someone's car!" 

"Someone **purse**! He stole a purse."

Deadpool considered this.

"Same difference." He said with a shrug. But Peter didn't drop it.

"Is it really that easy for you to shoot someone?! Would you be able to kill me like that?" Demanded Peter.

"Well... yeah!" Deadpool laughed at the silliness of the question, "I'm a freakin' mercenary kid! Of course it'd be super-duper easy! A quick 'bang! bang!' OR! if I feel like making it super fun- a few slices from my babies and you'd be done in a minute! That is unless I want to drag it out..." Deadpool looked off to the side pensitively, actually contemplating what he'd rather do if he ever decided to kill the arachnid. 

Not for the first time Peter felt uneasy.

The mercenary noticed the weariness in the younger mans stance and was quick to try to make it better.

"Wo wo wo, wait! I'm not gonna do any of those things! Look I'm waaay too obsessed with you to ever lay a finger on ya,' Okay baby boy? Promise!" 

"Okay," breathed Peter. "Let's just give the lady her purse back."

* * *

Deadpool had now become a constant in Peter's life. The days he would dissapear for a job, always made the hero feel like something was missing. And when he'd come back, Peter felt everything was back to how it should be.

It had been a week since he had last seen the mercenary, apparently the man was on a 'big job' and that's all he'd say.

Peter was swinging around on his patrol when he heard a scream, that snapped him out of his daze. It seemed to have come from the roof of a fancy hotel.

He swung over as quickly as he could.

"Fucking hell, are you kidding me right now?" That voice was familiar.

Peter landed on the roof, and could make out four standing figures. One of which was the mercenary himself.

"Deadpool?" He asked in disbelief. The man only spared him a look before he unsheathed his two blades and began to stalk towards the other men.

Peter took a second to assess the scene, and he couldn't believe what was in front of him. About a dozen mutilated men lay on the roof. Some missing limbs, and other full of bullet holes, all spewing fresh blood. 

Just as Deadpool was about to decapitate one of the whimpering men, Peter jumped into action and wretched away both katanas with one of his webs. He sent the weapons to the opposite side of the roof and away from the merc. 

"Deadpool what are you doing?!" Yelled the vigilante, as he walked toward the man. His spider senses went off, and before he could react he was being yanked to the side by Deadpool. Peter only had a second to process what the man was doing before the sound of rapid gunfire assaulted his ears. They were both being shot at by the three remaining men.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He demanded, narrowly missing being shot in the head. 

"Shut up Peter!" Screamed the merc. And Peter froze. How did he know his name? Before he had time to ask, he was caught in a bear hug. At first he was confused before he realized Deadpool was using his body to shield him.

"W-wait! Are you crazy?! You're going to die!" He Screamed hystericaly. He could feel the other man begin to get heavier, and soon Deadpool had Peter bracketed onto the floor. The gunshots stopped, and there was a chorus of audible clicks. It seemed the men had run out of amo.

Peter was horrified, on top of him lay a dead body. He could feel the bile begin to rise at the back of his throat. 

"Fuckin' hell. Goddamn it, that smarts!" Peter gasped when he heard Deadpool speak, and let out an inhuman sound when he saw him begin to stand. He shot up off the floor right after the man, and hovering over his bent over form.

"H-how the hell are you-?" started Peter. Deadpool put a hand up to silence him, and with the other he ripped off his mask.

Peter gasped again, whether it was because Deadpool was letting him see his face or because he was throwing up disgustingly dark blood littered with bullets, Peter couldn't tell.

He reached out to the man and was met with a roundhouse kick to the face. Disoriented by the assault, Peter fell back and landed on his ass.

"Stay." Was all Deadpool said before unholstering one of the many guns he adorned and shooting one of the men in the head at such an angle that the top popped clear off, brain matter flying onto the two other men he stood between. The men gaped, completely stunned. One fell to his knees and began to beg, while the other stammered unintelligibly.

Peter heard Deadpool chuckle darkly, as he practicly sprinted over to where his two katanas lay. 

"Now, let's do this the right way. Might wanna close your eyes baby boy~" purred the mercenary.

Peter could finally see the smile the man always wore under his mask. And at that moment, it terrified him.

He closed his eyes tight when Deadpool reeled back both his arms a second before slicing into the men. But that didn't block out the sounds of their gargled screams.

When he finally did open his eyes again, Deadpool was on his knees, merely inches from his face. 

"Wade." Said Deadpool, mimicking the way he pointed to himself the day they first met.

Peter was confused. 

"What?"

Deadpool chuckled and held his hand out to Peter.

"My name is Wade Winston Wilson. And I'd like to meet Peter Parker." Peter scanned the scarred face before him. Searching beyond the lesions, and finding the soft crows feet lining vibrant brown eyes, and the deep laugh lines surrounding a dazzling smile- nothing like the one he had just seen. He felt himself melt. And throwing caution to the wind, he reached for the hem of his mask and pulled it off his face.

"Hi Wade." He breathed.

"I'm sorry I kicked your cute little face baby boy." Chuckled the scarred man. Peter only nodded in response, still lost in his smile. And forgetting all about the strong stench of copper that was now growing stronger as time went by, and the streaks of red coming down the mans face. All he could think about was how the sunrise made Wade's eyes look like pools of honey.

"Wade," Peter's voice faltered, "what just happened?" 

Wade sighed and let himself fall back onto his bottom, before answering.

"You caught me at a bad time. I was in the middle of finishing that job I told you about," he explained. Peter nodded, then began to shake his head.

"Wade. The Avengers were right... you're dangerous." Peter sat staring at the traces of red staining the roof, not daring to look at the bodies. He flinched when Deadpool brought a hand up against his cheek.

"Baby boy, I'm only as dangerous as I let myself become. And trust me when I say I don't wanna kill you."

Peter knew he should tell the merc he didn't trust him. How could he? The guy went against everything Peter stood for. But all those thoughts fell silent when he felt Wade press lips against his own.

He wanted to tell Wade to stay away from him, and that he regretted going against the Avengers' warnings and spending time with the mercenary behind their backs. But he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Instead, he let Wade push him down and crawl on top of his slighter form.

He wanted to tell Wade - _don't touch me_. Instead what came out was,

"Just-... don't hurt me." It was almost inaudible, but Wade still managed to hear it.

The bigger man trailed his hands down Peter's back, and successfully opened up his suit. The sudden press of the cold cement against his back made Peter inhale sharply and shut his eyes tight.

"Alright baby boy, as long as you don't cross me." Replied Wade.

Peter opened his eyes then, and looked into Wade's. This time he was the one to capture the mans lips.

* * *

 

Peter was drunk.

He had never before been so drunk.

He couldn't help but break out into fits of giggles whenever one of the Avengers would ask him if he was alright.

"I've never been better!" He'd slur, and they'd just give him a fond smile in return.

They let him have his fun, it was his celebration after all! He was finally an Avenger! After months of going on last minute missions with them, and constantly having to prove his worth, they had finally accepted him!

Goddamn it, of course he was gonna drink to that! There was a sharp clinking sound and Peter looked around to spot the source of it. Tony was making a toast.

"Here's to, our friendly neighborhood spiderman," he raised his glass and everyone mimicked his action with a smile. 

"I'll tell ya' what kid, I wasnt really sure if you could do it. I didn't think you'd be up to the challenge. God knows I would've given up after the first month," he joked. There was laughter all around the room.

"But somehow, you did it! And now, you're here with us, Where you belong. So here's to you kid!" The billionaire finished with a wink and a tap to Peter's glass. Now everyone was clapping and shouting in agreement. Peter felt someone strong clap him on the back.

"Are there any words you'd like to share with us, young Man of the Spider?" Boomed the God Thor. Peter took another gulp of his drink and emptied his glass. Earning him a laugh from the blonde man.

"I guess I just want to say -thanks again, for the opportunity. I've wanted this for a long time now and I'm glad it's finally happening! You guys have been watching out for me from the beginning and pushing me to my full potential," Peter's grin became impossibly wide as he looked around the room and made eye contact with each person.

"Now it won't just be me and Deadpool fighting off the bad guys!" he laughed at his own comment but the sound soon died out in his throat when none of the others joined him.

"So you've been working with Deadpool."

Peter looked back to Tony. Not quit sure if that was supposed to be a question or a statement.

"Y-Yeah. I have." He pulled down the bottom of his mask and fidgeted with his glass, now wishing he hadn't just downed the last of it.

"We told you to stay away from him." Came the threatening voice of Black Widow. And Peter spoke without thinking.

"I tried! B-but he kept appearing everywhere," as soon as he had spoken he saw the Avengers come down a bit more from their angered state. 

"Yea, he-he just keeps following me around the city like a total weirdo." That earned him a few scattered chuckles, and he perked up at the sound. 

"All right kid, we understand. Sorry for almost jumping down your throat there," Natasha sounded amused as she spoke, and Peter grinned at her. 

"No its alright! Really, how else could you react? Why would anyone purposely hang with that guy? I mean, hes pathetic. He-he's like a sad little puppy that imprinted onto me!" The Avengers all laughed and Peter's confidence grew once again. His drunken state urging him to continue because- they liked him!

"But, haven't you ever felt a bit like you were in danger around him?" Peter turned to the more silent scientist, Dr. Banner. And flashed a dopey smile from behind his mask. 

"I would! But the guy's way to obsessed with me to ever lay a finger on me!" More laughs, more confidence. 

"He's even shown me his face! That's how blindly he trusts me, and he's told me his secrets! Just about all of 'em!" By now, he had started sipping on another drink handed to him by Tony, and his brain to mouth filter has been completely eradicated. 

He was stomping around mimicking the older man, and most of the others - now in their own drunken stupor- were egging him on with their loud laughter. 

"Damn," cried Clint, "Spidey you're a riot!"

 

   Peter turned with his hands on his hips and a shit eating grin under his mask.

"And another thing!-,” His spidey sense goes off a millisecond before two bullets are lodged into a now smoking brick centimeters from his face.

Deadpool stood across him, gun in hand.

Fuck.

Peter's throat went dry as he struggled to speak. All that came out of his mouth was an incoherent mess.

“W-wha-why-how- what the -is- you.. came?” he saw Deadpool's mask scrunch up as the merc glared at him.

He always wondered how the mans mask was so expressive, and would ask but now didn't seem to be the best time for that.

Deadpool slowly walked across the room to where the teen was and Peter pressed himself against the wall.

"W-wait a minute Deadp-" Peter tried, but the sharp bite of the mercenaries gun under his chin made him reconsider and snap his mouth shut with an audible click.

"Shut. 'Yer. Fuckin'. Mouth," Spit the Merc between clenched teeth. Peter was terrified.

Deadpool stepped back and laughed when he took in the heroes shaken form. He placed his face against Peter's neck, gun still pressed under the boys head.

"Not so funny now huh? Go ahead, crack another joke," he giggled. His breath breaching Peter's spandex and ghosting against skin.

"L-listen Deadpool I-," started Peter, but he was cut off when the merc released the safety on the gun and shoved it harder against his skin with a growl.

"No! I told you to shut the hell up!" He screamed.

"Put the gun down!"

At the sound of Steve Roger's voice Peter suddenly remembered where he was.

He's at the tower. He had been invited to meet with the Avengers. Deadpool was not supposed to show up, and he was definitely not supposed to be two seconds from shooting holes into Peter's head.

"Bite me," retorted the Merc, without looking away from Spiderman. After another minute of glaring, he steped away from him and lowered his gun.

Peter, feeling that the man had calmed down, reached out to him and was met with a sickening crack as Deadpool clubbed him on the head with the butt of his gun.

Dazed, Peter fell back against the wall.

Slowly, he reached up and felt the sticky blood that had started oozing through the small pores of his mask. His eyes were burning, and he fought to hold back his tears. The Avengers were all frozen, not sure what to do.

Everyone looked to Deadpool.

"Come near me again and I'll kill you." With that, the Merc made his exit.

Peter finally let the tears roll down. He'd never felt so glad to have his mask.

Captain America was the first to come out of his shock and run to his side.

"Spiderman, are you alright?" He asked. Peter started to violently shake his head. The blow to his noggin having sobered him up enough to realize what he had been doing. And he felt a suffocating wave of regret wash over him.

"No. No no NO. NO!" Thick streams of tears rolled down his face, and the mucus dripping from his nose made it impossible to breath.

"I didn't mean to say!- please!" He begged, pounding his fist against the floor and cracking it. Hoping that somehow it'd get Wade to come back, and hold him. 

"Spiderman..?"

Peter snapped his head back up, and took in the other people in the room. He curled his lips back in a snarl, feeling disgusted with them. But after a beat, he realizes he was no better than them. In fact, he was worse. All they had done was laugh.

He had crossed Wade. He had done what he promised he would never do. He had mocked his lover behind his back... and now Wade hated him.

Peter sprang up from the floor, faltering for a moment due to the sudden rush of blood to his head.

Before anyone could speak to him he ran out of the building, swinging to where he hoped he could find Wade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it made more sense now. And with that, my fic is over. Please let me know what you thought in the comments  
> And I'll be going back to fix any grammatical errors, I realize that in my rush to get the story out I overlooked alot of mistakes.  
> Sorry for that


	4. Back up off me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I decided to add another chapter to this, and I'll also do one more later on just to close it up.  
> Comments are welcomed with open arms!  
> And if you see anything you think I need to fix, please let me know in the comments aswell, constructive criticism is always appreciated :)  
> (Gotta admit this was pretty rushed-sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> *-something I forgot to mention! I went back and added/(slightly changed) a few things in prior chapters, so might want to go back and read them (mostly 2nd and 3rd chapter)

After that night Peter went to Wade's apartment day after day for a week straight. Entering through the window the merc used to leave open specifically for him. He also began dragging out his patrols, hoping to catch a glimpse of the weapon clad man on the street like he used to. The hero did all that and more, but to no avail. The merc seemed to have dissapeared.

In the beginning, whenever Peter went to Wade's cramped apartment, he'd poke his head in and call for him. Later, when more time went by, he began searching through the apartment- looking for any clue as to where the merc had gone. But, after the first week came to an end, he shortened his trips to the home to every other day. And then again, to once or twice a week after a month had already flown by. By then, Peter opted to spend as much time as he could in the apartment on the days he was there. Going so far as to even spend the night, and bask in the memories both men had shared in the space- it felt like torture, yet he couldn't resist.

When the furniture began collecting dust, Peter was more than happy to have something to do, other than just stare at the front door praying for Wade to suddenly burst through at any second.

The more of the apartment he explored as he cleaned, the more he noticed how empty it was. Not literally though, because Wade was actually something of a hoarder. But there were no personal belongings, no pictures of himself or of family, or even of friends (assuming he had any), there was nothing.

After a few days of searching for anything that'd teach him more about the man, Peter realized he hadn't ever gotten to fully know Wade. The mercenary had only made Peter believe he knew him, but in reality he hadn't shared any secrets, or key details about his past. Wade was actually still a stranger, and that stung.

Fast forward to four months later, and still Deadpool was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

"Hey you! No! Not you! The guy with a bullet in his head! You! Haha! Made ya' look! Now you both get shot! 'BANG' 'BANG!' Oooh bullseye!" Peter recognized that manic laughter, and hearing it still put butterflies in his stomach. 

He turned his head so fast, his neck popped. "Wade...?"

"Hey kid! Move!"

Peter snapped out of his stupor just in time to jump out of the way of three zombies charging at him full force.

"Hey Tinman, I always thought zombies were supposed to be slow! What gives? I tell ya' the ones in my comic-!" Deadpool rambled on, while he dismembered body after body with one or two swipes of his katanas. 

Tony hovered over where Peter stood perched on top of a street light. The teen forced himself to tare his eyes away from the mercinary, but not entirely, afraid that if he did the man would dissapear.

"Thanks for the heads up old man," Peter tried to hide the uneasiness in his voice. "Why-"

"He's here because we needed someone who's good at killing anything and everything. Trust me, we wouldn't have called him if we had any other choice." With that, the billionaire flew off- headed towards where the Hulk was being climbed on by dozens of the undead. "Hold on big guy!"

By the time he caught up to the rampaging giant, Deadpool had already blasted half of them in the head.

"Killshot! Killshot! Killshot! Bang! Pop! Killshot again! Wooh! Did ya' see that? Oh God Legolas, tell me you saw that! Looks like I'm a better shot than you!"

~

After a couple hours of battling the decrepit henchmen, the Avengers were able to capture the bad guy bringing them back from the dead and send him to jail.

Peter felt exhausted, the muscles in his arms twitched involuntarily, and his legs wobbled with every step he took. Throughout the entirety of the battle he kept having his ass handed to him, due to the fact that he'd constantly get distracted by the mercinary. Not that Wade even noticed. He was too busy fighting the bad guys and bantering with all the Avengers, all except for the Web slinger.

The rest of the team stood huddled around a group of black vans, visibly bothered by the man jumping around and reenacting everything that had just happened.

"-And then I was all like, 'got yer' arm man!' And then I slapped the girl zombie with the other one's hand and she was all like 'blaaargh!' And I was all like 'eat lead!' An' I shot her right in the kisser! Oh man, it was epic!" Deadpool wiped at invisible tears over his mask.

Peter took that moment as a good time to go over to him and try to talk, ignoring the soreness of his legs he jogged over to the group of people. The majority of which had already started loading into the vans and driving off.

"Hey W-Deadpool! Look, I know it's been a while, but I wanted to explain what happened that day. I'm _so_  sorr-" Peter propelled himself back, when a tingling rushed up his spine. Barely in time to evade being sliced into ribbons by Deadpool's katanas, but not fast enough to miss the blades completely.

The hero stood on tiptoes, completely shocked, hand over the newly formed shallow gash on his chest. The mercinary landed in a crouched position, twirling his blades in both hands. He burst with laughter and quickly stood up, still playing with his weapons.

"Spidey! What's up? Didn't think you'd wanna fight to the death on my first day back but, what the hell? I'm feelin' good! Let's dance!" 

Before Peter could respond, Deadpool began charging at him. He stood frozen to the spot, not sure what to do.

Deadpool was about a foot away from him, when Tony dropped down between them.

"Deadpool! If you touch him, we don't pay you!"

The bigger man visibly pouted before sheathing his blades.

"Well that's no fun." He grumbled, as he crossed his arms. Peter pushed past the rich boy in the iron suit.

"Wait- I just- why would you-?!" The teen struggled to find the right words, and the merc laughed at him.

"Wow, can you say deja vu everybody? Gotta say, you're pretty shit at talking Web head!" 

"Why would you think I want to fight you?!" Yelled Peter. Wade pursed his lips.

"Well my bad, I just assumed you'd wanna defend yourself." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Peter walked closer to him.

"From you? Why would I-?" He stopped walking when Deadpool whipped out one of his guns and pointed it straight at him.

Wade grinned through his mask, "Ooh! Deja vu, part two! But anywho, did you forget how I said I'm gonna kill you?"

 

 


	5. I hate you

 Tony clicked his tongue in annoyance, quickly repositioning himself between the two and placing his hand on the mercenaries wrist, pressing him to lower his weapon.

 Wade looked over the iron heroes shoulder and smirked at the teen before snatching his hand away and casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Jeez Tinman," he snickered. "I wasn't  _really_ gonna shoot him!" The billionaire shot him an unamused look.

Wade twirled around to face away from them. "...Much~" He chirped, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Tony huffed out a breath, and the merc spun back around to face him, grinning ear to ear.

"So! Whaddya say you slide over my cash now? Not to say standing around with you doesn't make my lil' heart skip a beat! Believe me, it does all that and more, if ya catch my drift- wink wink. But, I've got other things to do. So, how 'bout it? Show me the money!"

Tony rolled his eyes at the man's words, "You know how it works Deadpool, if you're in a hurry to get payed I suggest you hawl ass to the tower." He quickly flashed a smug look when the sudden sound of his rockets going on made the merc jump back in surprise. 

Wade let out a long whine, but was quick to brighten up again. "Ah! How 'bout you give me a lift?! Oh, come on bud' pretty please? It'd be awesome! I-" Before he could finish, Tony blasted off, leaving him in a thick cloud of smoke.

Peter stood a few steps away from the smog, squinting and trying to make out a hint of red or weaponry.

When suddenly he was knocked off balance by a sudden kick to his back.

The teen stumbled closer to the spot he had just been searching and found no trace of the merc. He quickly whipped around, and was surprised to see the man standing behind him.

"How did you..?" 

Wade began tapping excitedly at a belt around his waste. "I got a new toy!" He beamed. 

Peter couldn't help but smile fondly at the energetic man. All at once, he was struck with the need to apologize. And fearing that if he dragged it out, the Merc would interrupt him again, he just blurted it out. "Wade, I'm really sorry I acted like such an ass that night!"

He clenched his fists tight, and braced himself for an attack. But instead of trying to clobber the hero, Deadpool vanished.

Peter stood dumbfounded. 

 

* * *

   About three hours later, Wade sprawled himself out on his couch, and threw his newly acquired briefcase onto the wooden coffee table in front of him. He propped himself up on one arm and began tapping a beat out on the sofa cushion, staring into an unlit corner of his apartment.

"You know it's illegal to break into someone's home right? I've half a mind to have you arrested Mr. Hero, or atleast spray your ass with a whole can of Raid." He drawled, before sitting up to pull off his boots and focus on the case of money. 

Peter walked out into the light, wearing his civilian clothes. Wade visibly hesitated when he saw the teen wasn't wearing his mask.

"Now that you've got your money... are you gonna try to kill me again?"

If the merc had heard him, he didn't let it show. Instead he opened up the silver latches on the metal box, and began unloading the money that was inside.

Peter grit his teeth, stomped over to him, and pushed the briefcase off the table.

Wade shot up from his couch and stared down at Peter.

"Would you happen to be, oh i dont know, suicidal?!" Hissed the bigger man, threateningly ghosting a hand around Peter's neck. The smaller boy however stood his ground.

"Look at that, I'm surprised you didn't run away again." He spit. Wade's mask visibly scrunched up in frustration.

And maybe Peter was suicidal, because next thing he knew he had yanked off the mercenaries mask. 

The look of pure disdain on Wade's face made him flinch, and Wade scoffed.

"What? Forgot what I looked like? Or are you just thinking of some new material?" He demanded, reaching for his mask. Without thinking, Peter flung it behind his back and reached for Wade's face.

Before the teen could process what was happening, Wade grabbed his hand in a vice grip, turned him around and wretched his arm behind his back. With the sudden weight of pressure the bigger man was putting on him, Peter crashed down over the table. Wade followed him down, and tightened his grip- Peter didn't fight back.

"I'm warning you Spiderman-"

Peter growled in frustration. "Peter!" He shouted, and Wade pressed the teen's face deeper onto the coffee table.

The hero ignored the feeling of his glasses jamming into his cheek bone. "My name is Peter," He started. "You know that! Don't you fucking dare call me Spiderman!"

He cried out in pain when Wade pulled his arm again, his shoulder felt like it was burning.

"Wade! Stop!"

And just like that, the scarred man released him.

Peter took a second to compose himself before turning to look at him. His face was flushed, chest heaving, and he still looked livid.

"Get. Out. Before I do something worse."

Peter was ready to protest, but then Deadpool dissapeared again. The hero was about to blow a fuse- then, he heard shuffling in the bedroom. 

He considered the mercenaries threat, and paused, before striding into the room.

As soon as he entered, he plastered himself to the wall- having been able to sense the hail of bullets that would be aimed at him- and crawled deeper into the dark room.

After a few minutes of slinking around and dodging the attacks, Peter made quick work of jamming Wade's Desert Eagles with his webs.

For extra measure, he pulled them out of Wade's hands with a web thread and over to his side of the room.

The merc sucked his teeth at the loss, he then reached for his katanas and grabbed- nothing.

"You left them in the living room," supplied Peter with a grin, wiping at the sweat dripping down his forehead.

Wade roared in anger before charging at Peter. The teen stood ready, sure he had the upper hand seeing as Wade's bed was between them.

To his surprise, Wade vanished. In the next instant he had the wind knocked out of him and a face full of Wade's bedsheets. 

 Wade had Peter pinned underneath him, straddling his thighs in case the hero tried to buck him off. And of course that's exactly what Peter did. He began to kick and squirm, all the while Wade struggled to keep him down, both were almost evenly matched in strength, but Deadpool had the advantage.

 Peter was gasping for breath, the thick sheets making breathing feel near impossible. Wade was out of breath too, the struggle having taken a lot out of him, he pressed himself onto Peter's back and tried to catch his breath. Because of their position, he ended up panting into the crook of Peter's neck, sending shivers down the boys back.

As time passed, the room began to feel like it was getting hotter and hotter, and Wade began breathing heavier against Peter.

When he felt the teen squirm, he assumed Peter was going to try to throw him off again, and so he pressed himself harder onto the boy. That's when he heard a choked moan come from beneath him, and he froze. The sound having gone directly to his crotch. 

Wade clenched his eyes shut and bit down on his lip, trying to fight the urge to grind into Peter's ass. He was caught off guard again when Peter began rutting against his bed.

Wade licked his lips, tasting the perspiration around his mouth. He stared down at Peter's exposed skin and all of a sudden his mouth went dry.

In an instant he released his hold on Peter and managed to completely flip the boy over. Wade resumed his position straddling the young hero, who had a dazed look on his face.

"Wad-?" Peter's words were cut off by his own guttural moans as Wade began brutaly nipping and sucking on his neck, occasionally lapping at the shallow pools of sweat that had collected around his collar.

The merc stopped his abuse to look into Peter's glazed eyes. 

"I hate you Spiderman," he said, tangling one hand into Peter's tousled hair and slowly trailing the other South of Peter's belly. 

The hero's breath hitched at the feeling, goosebumps rising all over his body.

"I love you Wade," he breathed. Wade glared down at him. Inching his face closer to the others.

"Shut up... Peter."

Peter chuckled and closed the distance between their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of my fic :)  
> ..what did you think?  
> Also, I've never written a "sexy" scene, so sorry for that. But I needa start somewhere right?  
> :))  
> Anyways, let me know what you thought in the comments


End file.
